<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Clearance Rack Competition by InsightfulInsomniac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193363">Clearance Rack Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac'>InsightfulInsomniac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blam, Double Dating, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Kurtcedes - Freeform, M/M, dads!Klaine, just them all being bffs, married!klaine, samcedes - Freeform, with baby Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way home from a double lunch date, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, and Mercedes (and baby Tracy) stop into Target to pick up a few things. A quick errand turns into a couples competition: who can create the ugliest outfit from Target’s clothing selection in ten minutes.</p><p>Fluff, humor, and the four of them being best friends living their best adult(ish) lives. Plus some baby Tracy adorable-ness!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Mercedes Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Clearance Rack Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was inspired by three things</p><p>1. People wanting some early dads!klaine content! I plan to do more specific fics in this realm (like them when their kids were babies/toddlers), but there’s a little of it thrown in here :)</p><p>2. Samcedes is my not-so-secret second glee love. I adore Klaine and they have my heart, but Samcedes happily shares it.</p><p>3. My best friend from high school and I play this game this whenever we can get together on spring break each year (we go to colleges multiple states away from each other). It’s become a tradition that we plan to make up for with this year’s loss of a true spring break after quarantine. Most of the clothing mentioned in this fic were actual items from our most recent round of competition.</p><p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, you’re getting so big!” Sam coos as he lifts Tracy from the restaurant high chair, smacking a kiss onto her cheek as he cradles her against his chest, bouncing her gently. “You’re growing up too fast; Uncle Sam can’t handle it!”</p><p>Blaine grins, fastening the baby carrier to his chest. “Tell me about it! Before we know it, she’s going to be talking and walking.”</p><p>Carefully, Sam places Tracy into the carrier now strapped to Blaine, making sure she’s held securely. Mercedes and Kurt share a fond smile at the two of them as he slings the diaper bag over his shoulder.</p><p>“I swear, sometimes I think they’re more married than we are,” Kurt remarks, and Mercedes laughs.</p><p>“Honey, we’ll just get married too. Evens out the pairs again.”</p><p>“We would make a hot couple,” Kurt agrees, squeezing his husband’s hand gently as Blaine intertwines their fingers.</p><p>“You know, when I went engagement ring shopping, the woman at the store briefly thought Sam and I were together,” Blaine comments. “You remember Liz, right?”</p><p>“Of course, she’s pretty iconic,” Kurt agrees. “But she had a point — you and Sam are an old married couple.”</p><p>“Yeah we are,” Sam gives Blaine a high-five to his free hand. Tracy squeals excitedly, waving her little hand around so she can also give Sam a high-five — a trick that he taught her.</p><p>“Being around Tracy makes me have some serious baby fever,” Mercedes chuckles, and at the look Sam sends her, she rolls her eyes. “Don’t be getting any ideas, Sam. I want a ring and a wedding before any babies.”</p><p>He grins, wrapping an arm around her waist as they walk. “Duly noted, babe. Your wish is my eventual command.”</p><p>“I understand though,” Kurt says. “Obviously, taking care of a baby is so much work, but having Tracy just really cemented the fact that we’re not done having kids.”</p><p>Blaine nods. “And you have no idea how attractive it is to see your partner with your child. Seriously.”</p><p>Kurt glances down at Tracy, then back up to his husband’s face. “Oh, I think I have some idea.”</p><p>Sam reaches across Blaine, holding his hand in front of Tracy’s eyes. “This is not suitable for children!”</p><p>“Well, speaking of children, we need to run into Target and grab some more diapers before heading home,” Blaine remarks. “You guys don’t have to wait up for us.”</p><p>“Nah, we’ll come along,” Mercedes waves him off. “I needed to get some more of my body wash anyway.”</p><p>Just a block later, the four head into Target on a quick mission... that quickly gets deterred as soon as Sam wanders into the very first rack of women’s clothing.</p><p>“What the hell is this?” He asks, holding up a bright purple and blue acid-washed pair of jeans. “I mean, it’s definitely bold.”</p><p>Kurt snorts. “Welcome to the world of weird department store fashion. Especially in the women’s section.”</p><p>“Oh my god, imagine that with this shirt,” Blaine laughs, grabbing a neon green crop sweater with an excessive amount of fuzzy fur. “It’s high fashion!”</p><p>“It’s certainly a statement,” Mercedes chuckles. “Damn, they’re already putting out swimsuits? It’s not even April.”</p><p>“Wait, guys,” Sam gasps. “Let’s play a game! Ten minutes, couple versus couple. Who can put together the worst matching couples outfit?”</p><p>“Are we free to use any items from any section?” Kurt asks, and Sam nods.</p><p>“Of course! That orange poofy skirt is calling my name!”</p><p>“I’m in,” Mercedes holds her hand out to fist-bump Sam. “We’ve got this.”</p><p>“You’re going down,” Blaine threatens, eyes already darting around the clothing section in search of his options. “Kurt literally works in fashion.”</p><p>“This is going to be like the reverse of my job,” Kurt grins. “But I’m with Blaine — you’re going down.”</p><p>Sam pulls out his phone, checking the time. “Be at the dressing rooms ready to go at one forty-two. On your marks, get set, go!”</p><p>And with that, the two couples are off and scrambling, searching for the weirdest and worst items Target is managing to sell to their shoppers.</p><p>“Please tell me that we can use these,” Blaine holds up two pairs of rhinestone-studded crocs, and Kurt almost has an aneurysm.</p><p>“Those make me want to vomit,” he retorts. “They’re perfect.”</p><p>“Sam, catch!” Mercedes calls, tossing him a sequined fanny pack from across the aisle. “The perfect accessory.”</p><p>“You are a genius!”</p><p>“Neon fishnet socks,” Kurt mutters, throwing two pairs into his basket. “What has the world come to?”</p><p>“How do you feel about some booty shorts?” Blaine jokes, holding up a pair of soft yellow lounge shorts with the word “Sun-daze” written across the back in white block letters.</p><p>“God, they’re awful,” he shakes his head in disbelief. “Put them in the basket. They’ll look great with the fishnets I just picked out.”</p><p>“These pants are so wide-legged that they could fit five of me in one side,” Sam holds up a tie-dyed pair of culottes. “I think they would compliment the St. Patrick’s Day clearance shirt you picked out.”</p><p>“You have such an eye,” Mercedes teases. </p><p>“We have to grab something for Tracy,” Kurt suggests. “Like some sunglasses or something.”</p><p>“She’s what will put us over the edge!” Blaine laughs excitedly. “Our secret weapon!”</p><p>Tracy giggles as Blaine raises her arms in the air, waving them around as he cheers.</p><p>“We have a minute before we have to meet them at the dressing rooms,” Kurt replies. “Let’s grab something and go!”</p><p>When the two couples arrive at the dressing rooms, both attempt to hide their overflowing baskets of clothing, laughing and carrying on as they hurry into separate rooms to get changed for the big reveal.</p><p>Kurt lifts Tracy from her carrier, holding her as Blaine takes it off and begins to get dressed. “I think the theme of our look is slutty neon morning-after hangover.”</p><p>Blaine snorts, pulling the awful, albeit incredibly soft, fuzzy cropped sweater over his head. “Like someone tried to put on pajamas while drunk, but failed halfway through and gave up.”</p><p>Kurt points at him in agreement. “Exactly.”</p><p>“Someone got confused between Coachella and a St. Patrick’s Day party,” Sam remarks, snapping the fanny pack across his chest. “But I will say, we look awesome in it.”</p><p>Mercedes laughs, donning the orange sun hat Sam grabbed on their way to the dressing rooms. “It looks like we bought all of these pieces from different vendors on a boardwalk.”</p><p>“Oh my god, yes!” Sam exclaims. “Mercedes, we have to call our look something like ‘Boardwalk Runway.’”</p><p>“Boardwalk Runway: St. Patrick’s Day Edition.”</p><p>Sam grins. “You are the love of my life.”</p><p>“We can’t leave the dressing room like this,” Kurt comments, stepping into the knock-off studded crocs. “My ass is hanging out of these shorts!”</p><p>“Ooh, I thought of that,” Blaine says, balancing Tracy on one hip as he reaches for his basket, pulling out a floral silk kimono. “I almost forgot!”</p><p>Kurt sighs but laughs nonetheless. “The perfect final touch.”</p><p>After Kurt slips it over his shoulders, Blaine passes him Tracy so he can put his on as well. While he’s arranging his outfit in the mirror, Kurt grabs the little bucket hat and sunglasses they chose for Tracy to wear, gently sliding them onto her.</p><p>“Wow, Tracy,” he beams, gasping exaggeratedly to get her excited. “You look stunning!”</p><p>Blaine turns around to see his daughter, laughing as she smiles her toothless grin back at him. “You look so cool, sweetheart!”</p><p>“Are you guys ready?” Mercedes calls from across the hallway.</p><p>“We’re ready to win!” Kurt shouts back, unlocking their door.</p><p>As soon as the two couples step out into the hallway, all four friends burst into fits of loud laughter.</p><p>“I can’t — I can’t look at you!” Mercedes wheezes, turning around to collect herself. “I’m dead! I can’t!”</p><p>Blaine wipes at the tears streaming down his face. “Those pants, what in god’s name are they?”</p><p>“Oh god, please tell me you’re buying those fanny packs,” Kurt laughs. “They are too good!”</p><p>“Tracy —“ Sam can’t quell the laughter rolling through him. “Tracy with the sunglasses? And the hat?”</p><p>“Okay, okay, wait,” Mercedes manages, breathing deeply to collect herself. “We need pictures! Let me get you all first.”</p><p>Ducking back into the dressing room, she grabs her phone and returns to stand next to Sam. “Okay y’all, pose for the camera.”</p><p>Kurt shifts Tracy to his side, Blaine resting his arm on Kurt’s shoulder and his chin on his hand, cocking his hip out. </p><p>“I cannot look at you two,” she laughs again, shaking her head. “Here, take ours now.”</p><p>She hands Blaine her phone as Sam wraps an arm across her shoulders, Mercedes leaning back against him as she places her hand atop the one resting on her shoulder.</p><p>“You both look like you should be at Coachella,” Kurt remarks, and Sam grins.</p><p>“That’s what I said! Like a really confused music festival.”</p><p>“We call it ‘Boardwalk Runway,’” Mercedes adds. “St. Patrick’s Day edition.”</p><p>“Oh my god, that’s great,” Blaine agrees. “What was ours? Slutty hangover...”</p><p>“Slutty neon morning-after hangover,” Kurt finishes. “With our star model, Tracy Elizabeth.”</p><p>“Tracy makes the look,” Sam acknowledges. “Really adds to the story.”</p><p>“We have to vote,” Mercedes announces. “Listen, I love Tracy and I love you two, but Boardwalk Runway is next level.”</p><p>“I can’t disagree,” Blaine seconds, and Kurt nods.</p><p>“As much as I’m proud of the horrifying ensemble we’ve managed, I also am going with Boardwalk Runway. It’s too good of a name.”</p><p>Sam and Mercedes give each other an enthusiastic high-five. “Let’s go!”</p><p>Blaine pulls at his sweater, fidgeting. “This is starting to get hot and itchy. Can we take it off now?”</p><p>“Please,” Kurt remarks. “I never want to wear crocs again.”</p><p>After they’ve all changed back into their normal clothes and put all of their competition pieces on the rack with numerous apologies for the slightly-disgruntled dressing room attendant, they make quick work of gathering the supplies they actually came to Target for in the first place.</p><p>As they’re checking out, Blaine notices an odd item that Sam swipes through the self-scanner. “Sam, are those the sunglasses we had on Tracy?”</p><p>He grins, inserting his card and taking the receipt when it prints. “Yep. She was too cute in them to leave them behind!”</p><p>Carefully, Sam slides the sunglasses onto his niece’s face, now strapped to the front of Kurt, making silly faces to get her to laugh. “See? She loves them, and she looks amazing.”</p><p>“Our daughter, the fashionista,” Kurt comments fondly, and Blaine beams.</p><p>“Sounds about right.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Early dads!klaine has me squealing as I write my own fic... so like, there’s more to come from that. But up next (unless I get a random new idea) will be another 5 times/maybe a 5+1 Klaine through the years fic! It’ll be super soft and fluffy, pretty much like always.</p><p>Anyway, thank you all for your continued kudos and comments! They all mean the world to me — I mean it. You’re the best!</p><p>Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac</p><p>Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>